Un viaje al Pasado
by Shery
Summary: James enamorado de Hermione? - Hermione y Lily las mejores amigas? Cap5! Por fin!
1. Sospechosos

**Hola!! Soy Shery! espero que les guste mi fic!! ^^ **

Era un día común en el Castillo de Hogwarts. pero como ustedes y yo sabemos allí nunca ningún día es normal.

Harry—Ron!! Despierta mira lo que me ha llegado!

Ron—(entre sueños)No, no quiero ir a la escuela...Fred, george basta....

Harry—Ron despierta!! Mira!!

Ron—que?? Que?? Que??O_o

Harry--¬_¬ mira....

Ron— (completamente despierto) Wow que es eso??? Es lo que creo que es?

Harry—Creo que si!!! ^-^

*******************************************************

**En el comedor**

Hermione—Vaya hasta que bajan! A desayunar! Por que vienen tan sonrientes???(y lo digo en serio. La sonrisa les llegaba hasta las orejas!!)

Harry—Hermione esto es un secreto... no vas a creer lo que tengo en mi habitación....

Dumbledore—Bien queridos alumnos, el desayuno ah terminado!

Los platos dorados que antes estaban súper llenos de comida ahora se encontraban vacíos como por arte de magia (n/a claro!)

Ron—No!..... no probé ni un bocado...-

Hermione—Que bueno ya necesitabas una dieta ^-^

Dumbledore—Bien todos a sus aulas!!

Hermione—Harry que me estabas diciendo??

Draco—Que tal Potter.. weasel.... sabelotodo

Harry—Aléjate Malfoy... Después te digo Herm 

Ron—Si por que aquí nunca falta algún metiche...

Draco—Con lo que me importa Potter.......

Hermione—Pociones!!??? Ah que tonta olvide la libreta en el dormitorio ahora vuelvo!!!

Harry y Ron—(gritando)Te acompañamos??? ..........¬_¬ ya se fue...

Harry— Caminando hacia el aula--Estoy muy emocionado!!

Ron—Si yo también! Pareciera que a Hermi no le importara verdad??

Harry—Quien sabe pero por lo pronto vamonos no quiero darle una excusa a Snape para que me baje puntos...

Ron—No creo que....

Snape—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por andar hablando en los pasillos...

Harry-- ¬_¬ ves?

Ron-- ^-^

*******************************************************

***Mientras Tanto***

Hermione se dirigía a su alcoba, cuando recordó que precisamente la libreta de pociones se la había prestado a Harry la noche anterior, así que como no había nadie entro a la habitación de los chicos.....

Allí sobre la cama de Harry, estaba un objeto muy extraño.. desconocido hasta por la propia Hermione que como ustedes y yo sabemos son muy pocas cosas las que ignora... total que el caso es que la tomo entre sus manos y la sujeto con fuerza, toda la habitación se ilumino de un brillante verde fucsia y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que sin mas se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, aunque esta se veía un poco diferente...

Hermione-(pensando) Que esta pasando?? Que es esta cosa? De seguro es otra broma de Fred y George,,,, me marie!!(del verbo marear) No encuentro los apuntes!! Snape ya no me va a dejar entrar...En fin será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca....

*******************************************************

Harry—Que habrá pasado con Hermione?

Ron—Que raro... no llego solo iba por su libreta no?

Harry—Pues según esto.......nos pinteamos adivinación??

Ron—Se puede?? Harry! Que corrupto!!

Harry—Si o no?

Ron—Claro! ^-^

**En la Habitación**

Harry—No estaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ron—Que!??? Que?? Que?? Debe estar ahí!!!

Harry—ahh!!!!!! Ahhh!!! Ahh!!!!ahhh

Ron—No puede seeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!!

(media hora después)

Harry—Ya revisamos toda la habitación y no esta. Que voy a hacer?

Ron—Calma ya aparecerá!

Harry—Como pude ser tan confiado y dejarla e a cama!!

Ron—Pero quien la pudo haber tomado?? Hay que hacer una lista de sospechosos...

Harry—Bien. Tu escríbelos.

**Lista de sospechosos**

**1-Draco**

Harry—Ron por favor bien sabes que no puede entrar aquí ¬-¬

Ron—Harry Por favor no me interrumpas -

**2-Krum**

Harry—quee???? Krum?? Ya ni siquiera esta aquí!!!

Ron--¬-¬

Harry—ok perdón O_o

**3-Snape**

Harry—Razonable...

**4- el papa de malfoy**

**5-la mama de malfoy**

**6- los primos de malfoy**

Harry—Ron!!! 

Ron—ya....ya...

**7-Cedric Diggory**

Harry—Ay ni me recuerdes ;_;

Ron—perdón Harry no te creas una bromilla!!^-^

**7- Crabbe y Goyle**

Harry—Lo mismo que con Malfoy!!

**8- El que no debe ser nombrado**

Harry—Voldemort?

Ron—Ay!! No mejor no... me da miedo....

**8-Tom Riddle**

Harry-- ¬-¬

Ron—ya se... ya se....es el mismo,es que ya no se me ocurre nadie!

**8- Peter Pettigrew**

Harry—mmmmm.......

Ron—ya deja de criticarme..... haber por que no das un sospechoso tu??

Harry—Claro!! Mi primer sospechoso es:

         Mi sospechoso es: mi sospechoso es:

Ron-- ^-^

Harry—O_o TU!

Ron—que?? Que?? Que?? O-O

Harry—Tienes razón ;_; no puedo pensar en nadie...

Ron-- *-* lo sabia!! Todo este tiempo y al fin puedo vencer a Harry Potter en algo!! Buahahahahahahahaha!!!

Harry-- ¬-¬ Ron??

Ron-- Lo siento ^-^.. me gano la emoción XD

Harry—Bueno entonces en conclusión nuestros sospechosos son:

Ron-- ..........................................

Harry-- ..........................................

Ron--....................................................

Harry—que te parece si vamos abajo?? ^-^

Ron—Si!!!, mi cerebro casi se quema ^-^

*******************************************************

Hermione iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topo con un chico algo familiar para ella...

Hermione-- Hola  Harry! Tralenwer los dejo salir temprano??

---Me hablas a mi??

Hermione—Ni modo que a quien!?

-- Yo no soy Harry...... Eres nueva?? Yo soy James.... James Potter...

*******************************************************

Taran!! Un poco de suspenso para el prox. Capitulo verdad?? Bueno ojala les haiga gustado!! *-* ah y no se olviden de los reviews eh!


	2. Verdad o castigo?

Hermione—James??

La chica se quedo boquiabierta era una broma??  Se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo al dormitorio de chicas esperando escapar de esa pesadilla, pero en el ya había 2 chicas y no eran precisamente Lavender y Parvati...

Hermione—O-o donde estoy?

-- Hola soy Lily eres nueva? ^-^

-- Y yo soy Susan Mucho gusto *-*

Hermione—Ah! Yo soy Hermione..... ^-^u

Lily—Apurale Susan tenemos pociones... vienes Hermione??

Hermione—No!! Espera tengo que regresar a buscar algo que....

Susan—(mientras arrastraba a Hermione)Ay ya no seas tímida.. te vamos a presentar a todos nuestros amigos pero después por que ya se nos hace tarde!!!

**En las Mazmorras**

James—Psst..... Psst  Lily?

Lily—James cállate que nos van a quitar puntos

James—Quien es la chica nueva?*-*

Lily—James! ¬¬ no seas coqueto!

Sirius—Psst....Psstt.... Lily quien es....

Lily—ya.....esperen a que acabe la clase

Remus—Lily.... Lily.....

Lily—(gritando) YAAAAA o

Lara—(n/a es el nombre del profe y es como mi profe de física ^-^) 60 puntos menos para Gryffndor y agradézcanle a la señorita miss perfección (n/a Igualito que Snape verdad?)

Lily/Susan— ¬-¬ 

James/Sirius/Remus— ^//^ 

Lara—Bien ya que todos están entusiasmados con la chica nueva....

Hermione—O_o

Lara—Veamos si esta preparada..... A ver dígame ¿ que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Hermione—Una poción para dormir que es tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Lily—O_o

Lara—(quien ya se estaba enojando) Donde buscas si te digo que busques un bezoar?

Hermione— Es una piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos.

Susan—Psst.. Psst Lily sabe mas que tu!

Lily-- -

Lara-- mmmmm¿ Cual es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia?

Hermione/Lily—Es la misma planta

Hermione—O_o

Lara—Le pregunte a la chica nueva no a usted Evans...

Lily—Lo siento... solo quería que supiera que yo también se...

James—Celosa Lily?

Lily-- ;_;

**Al terminar la Clase**

Lily—Bien chicos les presento a Hermione!

Hermione--^-^u

James—Hola! Quieres que te lleve a conocer la escuela??

Lily—Pero...

Hermione—Claro! Muchas gracias!

***************************************************************

Hermione—Cuantos años tienes??

James—16 y tú?

Hermione—Ah yo también...

James—Te quedaras por mucho tiempo??*-*

Hermione—Espero que no...

James—que dijiste?

Hermione—ah dije que No estaba segura!

James—Sabes? Eres muy linda! ^//^

Hermione--  - Esto no esta bien debo irme!!

James—Que?? A donde??

Hermione salio corriendo a toda prisa hacia la alcoba de los chicos dejando a James ahí parado como lelo porque realmente no se esperaba esa reacción

Hermione no alcanzo a llegar al cuarto porque James la perseguía....

James—Hermione? Que haces? Disculpa si te ofendí con lo que te dije pero es la verdad...-//-

Hermione—Ofenderme? O no... es que creí que había olvidado algo aquí pero.

James—Te  ayudo a buscarlo?

Hermione—No.. mejor vayamos abajo con los demás

Lily—Hola Hermi como te la pasaste con James?

Hermione—Bien.. me trato muy bien...

Sirius—Ya es hora de ir Hogsmeade!!

Susan—Que me vas a comprar??

Sirius—A comprar?? Que no tienes dinero?

Susan—Que tacaño! (con voz de sufrida) donde estará mi príncipe azul.. mi caballero con armadura y caballo blanco ;_;

Hermione—Siempre es tan sufrida??

Lily—Te acostumbraras no te preocupes!!

James—Que era lo que estabas buscando??

Hermione—Ah pues es un.... un...

Lily—Bueno después lo vas a encontrar vamonos que se nos hace tarde!!

**En Hogsmeade**

Hermione—Me das 6 cervezas de mantequilla por favor?

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa...James, Lily, Susan, Sirius, Remus y Hermione...

Lily—Esto se esta poniendo un poco aburrido no creen??

Susan—Y yo se la forma perfecta de animarlo!!!

Sirius—Ay no una de tus ideas!!

Susan—Vamos a jugar a verdad o castigo!!! ^-^

Remus—A que??? O_o

Susan—Con esta botella!(n/a salio de la nada! ^-^)

La botella dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas (n/a quien diría que Susan era tan fuerte verdad?)

***Susan le pregunta a Sirius-***

Susan—Verdad o Castigo??

Sirius—mmm verdad!

Susan—Quien es la chica mas linda del colegio?

Sirius—Ah...¬¬ mejor castigo....

Susan—Ah no! tienes que contestar!!! Vamos no es tan difícil *-*

Sirius—Se valen las mentiras??

Susan—Claro que no!! escogiste verdad...v..e...r..d...a...d recuerdas?

Sirius—Entonces me vas a matar!!!

Susan--;_; que quieres decir con eso?

Lily—Bueno ya! Mejor hay que darle vuelta otra vez si ^-^

James/Remus/Hermione—Si!!^-^

Susan--;_; si...

***Susan le pregunta a Lily***

Susan—Verdad o Castigo?

Lily—Conociendo tus preguntas mejor castigo!!! ^-^

Susan—Bien tienes que besar en los labios a.....

Lily—Susan!! No!! Mejor verdad verdad!!

Susan—A.....James

James/Lily—O_o

Susan—Estamos esperando!! ^-^

Hermione—Vamos no sean tan tímidos ^-^

Lily—Bien pero solo porque esto es un juego..

Lily se acerco lentamente a James.. nunca lo había admitido ni siquiera a Susan, pero cuando estaba con el se sentía especial y ahora que Hermione había llegado, le habían dado celos, y ahora lo comprendía estaba enamorada de James...Con estos pensamientos se acerco a el, sus labios se rozaron al principio y después lentamente agarraron confianza hasta que se dieron un beso muy tierno..un beso que no parecía terminar jamás....

Susan—Échenles agua!!!

Lily—(apartándose de James)Listo! Siguiente ^//^

James--^//^

***Sirius pregunta a James***

Sirius—Verdad o castigo??

James—Castigo..

Sirius—Muy fácil! ^-^ ya que estamos en esto de los besos...Quiero que le des un beso a la linda Hermione!!

Hermione—Que????OoO

Lily--;_;

James—Bien es un juego...

En verdad James había tenido ganas de besarla desde que la vio, no es que estuviera enamorado o algo así ,pero es que ella se parecía tanto a Lily (en la forma de ser) con la diferencia de que ella lo trataba bien...Hermione por otra parte pensaba que no estaba bien, como podría besar al padre de su mejor amigo? Pero al ver a James tan cerca de ella, se parecía mucho a Harry... cerro los ojos y James le dio su primer beso, un beso tierno y cariñoso, Hermione se sonrojo al máximo y no podía dejar de pensar que quien la besaba no era James sino Harry...

Lily—Bueno ya estuvo bien no? ¬¬

Hermione—Lo siento....

***Lily pregunta a Susan***

Lily—Verdad o castigo??

Susan—Por supuesto que verdad!!! Ya hubo demasiados castigos!

Lily—Ah quien le escribes cartas todas las noches??

Susan—Que!!?? Eso es muy personal Lily te pasas...

Lily—Lo siento tienes que responder ^-^

Sirius—Cartas?? Que?? A quien?? Dinos Susan!!!

Susan—Mejor castigo... castigo!! Castigo!!!

Lily—Vas a aceptar cualquiera que te ponga??*-*

Susan—Ay no me gusta esa cara... pero si.....

Lily—Bien pues quiero que beses a Sirius!!

Remus—Puros besos... y yo a quien voy a besar?? Por que no me toman e cuenta? ;_;

Lily—Cállate!!! No ves que es un momento muy romántico *-*

Susan—Solo lo hago por que Lily esta de enfadosa Sirius no te hagas ilusiones!!¬¬

Sirius—Como digas chaparrita!

A Susan le gustaba Sirius, todos lo sabían... sin embargo ellos nunca se atrevían a decirse y solo se peleaban, pero ya estaba el momento de la verdad... el primer beso... el primero.....de tal vez muchos mas

Remus—Miren el reloj!!! Ya son las 6!!! Debemos irnos!!

Lily—Ay Remus que inoportuno!!!

Hermione—Que?? Ya??

Lily—Susan Sirius apurense!!!

Susan—Ya son las 6 no? Dejemos este castigo para después...-//-

Sirius—Si, después....-//-

Ya habían llegado al castillo, Hermione había pasado todo el día allí, y la verdad se había divertido mucho.. pero sabía que tenía que regresar...

Corrió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y sin que nadie la viera tomo el aparato y lo apretó con fuerza, sintió la misma luz verde y de pronto todo ceso.. 

Cuando recupero el conocimiento estaba ahí tirada a los pies de la cama de Harry, y con el objeto aun en la mano.... Habia sido un sueño? Habia sido tan real!...Despues salio de la habitación aun muy confundida y se encontró a un chico...Harry o James? Quienquiera que fuera su corazón se acelero.

***************************************************************

Hola!! Este cap casi no me gusto y eso que apenas es el segundo! Pero bueno Gracias por leerlo y tomarse un tiempesillo!! Ay nos vemos con el sig.!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Un saludo muy especial a   Joyce Granger , a Peeves y a Lena Ketina!! Gracias!!


	3. Hechizos?

-- Hola Hermione!!!

Hermione—H.....Harry??

Harry—Donde estabas??

Hermione no pudo contenerse y le dio un gran abrazo Harry estaba realmente sorprendido

Hermione—Harry creí que nunca te volvería a ver!!

Ron—Que pasa??

Hermione—abrazándolo—Ay Ron a ti también!!! ^o^

Harry/Ron—o_O

Ron— Por cierto Harry que no tu partido es en 15 minutos??

Harry—Si ahorita subo a vestirme!

Hermione—El partido es hoy??

Harry—Sip contra Slytherin que has hecho con Hermione? ella solía saber estas cosas!!

Hermione—Ah solo estoy un poco distraída

Harry—Bien chicos nos vemos en el campo deséenme suerte!!

Hermione/Ron-- ^-^ Suerte!!!

**En el campo**

Hermione—que era lo que querían decirme hoy en la mañana??

Ron—Ahh!! No puedo decirte si no esta Harry....

Hermione—Ah ok.. entonces lo voy a esperar!

Ron—Bueno si insistes tanto te lo voy a decir ^-^

Hermione--^-^u

Ron—Bueno ..... es un.... es un....

Hermione—Un que?? *-*

Ron--Es un reloj despertador!!!

Hermione—Un reloj despertador!? Eso era lo importante!?? ¬¬ Y de donde lo sacaron??

Ron—Harry la descubrió en el cuarto!

Hermione—Y no les pareció un poco sospechoso que apareciera así de la nada?

Ron—Pues no! Tal vez es un regalo de alguna de sus admiradoras...

Hermione—Ay Ron!!-_-

Ron—Shh ya va a empezar!!*-*

***************************************************************

El viento ese día era muy fuerte... La lluvia rociaba los cristales de las gafas de Harry y no se podía ver nada... unos años anteriores le había sucedido lo mismo en un partido contra Slytherin así que  se aclaro la garganta y pronuncio muy fuerte y claro al tiempo que agitaba su varita.

Harry- IMPERVIUS!

Inmediatamente sus gafas se limpiaron! Volteo hacia la multitud buscando a Hermione y le guiño un ojo...(n/a tuve que buscar en el libro para poner el hechizo bien*-*) Saco su saeta de Fuego y dio comienzo el partido

Harry se elevo, realmente era muy difícil jugar en esas condiciones...... esquivo una bludger aquí... un jugador por allá y Draco que lo seguía muy de cerca, podía escuchar a lo lejos los comentarios de Lee Jordan Slytherin va a la cabeza con 60 puntos y Gryffindor con 30

Si lograba atrapar la Snitch indiscutiblemente habían ganado.. pero no la veía... Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando una lucecita dorada llamo su atención. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzo hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. Draco la había visto también y los dos nariz con nariz se lanzaron sobre la snitch.... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar... Harry  era mas rápido que Draco, ya casi la tenia, casi la podía sentir, pero sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles, su mente ya no respondía se sentía cansado como en un sueño....

Lee Jordan--Y Draco tiene la Snitch!!           

***************************************************************

Hermione—¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

Poppy--Déjenlo descansar por favor!!

Harry—(levantándose con mucha dificultad...) que me pasó?

Hermione—Harry! Como te sientes??

Harry—Raro... que me paso?

Poppy—Vamos niña gritona y tu niño pelirrojo salgan de aquí!!

Harry—Que me paso?

Poppy—No pienses en nada solo descansa!

Harry—Que me paso??

Poppy—Te voy a dar esta medicina con la que te sentirás mejor..

Harry—Que me paso?

Poppy—Tendrás que quedarte toda la noche en lo que recuperas fuerzas

Harry—Que me paso??

Poppy—Que no sabes decir otra cosa??? Bueno aquí te dejo la medicina...me llamas si necesitas algo....

Harry—Pero......¬¬ que me paso?

***************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente Harry salio de la enfermería muuuy temprano.

Hermione—Hola Harry como te sientes??

Harry—Mucho mejor, Hermione... no entiendo que fue lo que me paso...

Hermione—Bueno ayer me puse a investigar un poco en la biblioteca...

Ron-- 0 UN POCO???? Harry... estuvimos tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos con 2321321321321321321 segundos!!

Harry—Ay ron.... Eres la persona maaaaaaaaaas exagerada del MUNDO!!

Ron—Ah si? Pues tu del sistema solar!!

Harry—Y tú del universo!!

Ron—Y...y tu del infinito!!

Harry—Y tu... y tu.... del infinito y mas allá!!

Ron—Uy si, Buzz Lightyear no?

Hermione—Ya basta los 2! Par de infantiles -

Ron—Infantil yo?? (Sacando la lengua) :p

Harry—Mira Hermione....Ron me esta molestando ;_;

Hermione—Ya niños! Ah pues Harry te estaba diciendo que investigue un poco en la biblioteca

Ron--¬_¬ un poco?

Hermione—Ya pues...un mucho en la biblioteca sobre tus síntomas...

Ron—y quien iba a creer que se escribía taaanto sobre gente que se cae de las escobas en el medio de un partido de Quidittch

Harry—Ron, estas exagerando otra vez ¬¬ 

Hermione—Bueno me van a dejar acabar? Bueno Harry, cuando estabas cayendo y Ron estaba demasiado asustado para pensar, yo me di cuenta que  por solo un instante pude ver a través de ti!!

Harry—A través de mí!! O_o

Ron—Buahahhaha!! Que chistosa y luego dices que yo soy el exagerado ^-^

Hermione--¬-¬ es verdad...

Ron—Es Verdad??o_O

Hermione—Bueno el punto es que tal vez te haigan practicado alguno de estos dos Hechizos: El de la invisibilidadenciacionchon  y el de magosemimortalensco

Ron—El de que y que?..Disculpa? Shery ?  por que no inventas unos hechizos más fáciles?

(shery-- y a petición de Ron, voy a cambiar los nombres de los hechizos ^-^)

Hermione—Bueno el punto es que tal vez te haigan practicado alguno de estos dos Hechizos: El de invisibilidad y magortal

(shery-- así esta bien Ron??)

Ron—Sip Gracias!! Sigamos con la historia!

Harry—Pero Hermione que significa eso?

Hermione—Significa que aun no estoy segura y tendremos que hacer algunas pruebas, puede que tome un poco de tiempo, para estar seguros de cual es el hechizo que tienes y después...

Harry—Hermione??

Hermione—Si?? 

Harry—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí...

Hermione—Solo trato de ayudar Harry ^//^

Hermione fue a su habitación... por un momento sintió el deseo de ir a la Habitación de Harry y buscar el misterioso despertador, pero después se reprendió a si misma por pensar en boberías... claro que no había sido verdad... claro que no...James no la había besado ,Solo había sido un sueño....Un lindo sueño

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola!! Ya por fin! Tarde un poco para subir este cap, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gracias a Joyce Granger , @lEj@nDr@ vicu-malfoy, SoraIshida**

**y muy en especial a Padme, Lena Ketina y Hermione de Malfoy.... Thank you!!^-^**


	4. La apuesta

Lily—James! Apurate a terminar la tarea que vamos a llegar tarde!!

James—Tarde?? A donde?

Lily—Vamos James....Todos los demás ya están en camino a Hogsmeade!!

James—Entonces hoy es Sábado

Lily—Si, y ayer fue viernes y mañana Domingo!! Ay James!

James—No te sientes triste??

Lily—No.. la verdad no

James—Solo paso un día aquí...-_-

Lily—James por favor vamonos! Ya te lamentaste toda la semana!

James—Pero Lily, no puedes negar que era linda y graciosa y simpática

Lily—Y extranjera y despeinada y demasiado sabelotodo además de insensible, gritona 

James—Lily? ¬¬ mejor ya vamonos..

***************************************************************

Sirius—ahí están par de tórtolos!!

Lily—Tortolos?? TORTOLOS?? Que te pasa!!!

(n/a para los que no saben tortolos es como enamorados o algo así)

Sirius—Calma Lily!! Vaya James que le hiciste?

James—Yo?? Nada! Ella es así de nacimiento!

Susan—Bien chicos que vamos a hacer hoy?

Sirius—No!! A la botella otra vez no!!

Lily—Ay Sirius! Ahora que me recuerdas creo que dejamos un castigo pendiente no?? ^-^

Susan—Yo no me acuerdo.....

Sirius—Que es un castigo?

Lily—A no... El castigo....Susan...Sirius... estamos esperando!! ^-^

James—Lily! Si no quieren besarse no tienen que hacerlo

Lily—Claro que si, fue su castigo

James—Pero Lily, los besos son algo que no se puede forzar!

Lily—Ah pero bien que no tuviste problemas en besar a Hermione verdad??

James—Bueno resulta que yo quería besarla y ella quería besarme!!

Lily— a si? Y entonces por que me besaste a mí!??

James—.............................

Lily—Bien para tu información yo no quería besarte..

James—Yo tampoco....

Lily—Si me disculpan, voy al tocador..

Sirius—Al baño??

Lily—Si podrías gritarlo por favor? ¬¬

Sirius— ^o^ AL BA...

Lily—OoO Sirius!!!!

Sirius—Tu me dijiste ^^

Lily—Ahorita vengo...

Sirius-(susurrando) vas al baño?...

Lily—Si voy al tocador

Sirius—Por que no dices al baño?

Lily—Por que se oye feo!

Sirius—Baño, Baño, Baño, Baño

Lily—Si si si baño, ahora cállate

Sirius—Estoy orgulloso de ti... aprendiste una palabra nueva ;-;

Lily--^//^ si verdad?

Lily se levanto de su asiento y en el camino al tocador...

Sirius—Baño.... ¬¬

En el camino al ^//^ baño.... se encontró con Severus Snape que se paro en la puerta y no la dejaba pasar

Lily—Con permiso Snape..

Snape—A donde vas?

Lily—A donde crees que voy! Pues al baño!!

Snape—Necesito tu ayuda con algo...... podrías venir conmigo?

Lily—Ahorita? Es que estoy con mis amigos....

Snape—No tomara mucho tiempo.... ven acompáñame

Lily—Esta bien, pero déjame entrar por que realmente tengo ganas!!

Snape—Oh perdón ^//^ pasa!

James—Por que la molestas?

Snape—Metete en tus asuntos Potter

Lily— Puedes creer que el agua esta perfumada?? James!! Que haces aquí?

James—Lily, este tonto te esta molestando?

Snape—A quien llamaste tonto!! Cuatro ojos

James—Cuatro ojos? Es el mejor insulto que encontraste?

Snape—Cual es tu problema estaba hablando con ella!!

James—Si! Pero yo estoy aquí para defenderla!

Lily—James!! No necesito que me defiendas! Además yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera

James—Si Lily, pero este..

Lily—Snape, por que no vamos afuera?

Snape—Como prefieras... aquí hay muchos metiches...

Remus—(desde la mesa) me hablan a mi??? ^o^

Susan—(Pateándolo disimuladamente) Lupin cállate!!

Snape—Ves??

James— ¬¬

Lily—Snape? Sígueme....

James—Si te hace algo grita Lily!!! Yo te defiendo!!! Yo te salvare!!

**Lily y Snape salieron del lugar y fueron al parque mas cercano...**

Susan—(burlándose) AAAAY AYUDA!!!

Sirius—Yo te defenderé!! Yo soy tu gran héroe!!!

James—Que chistosos ¬¬

Remus—La verdad si es muy chistoso!! XD James un héroe!! XD**(y se tiro al suelo agarrandose la panza y dando vueltas como loco) **Defendiéndola!! XD

James—Que?? Que tiene de chistoso?

Remus—Súper James! XD XD XD (dando mas vueltas!!)

Susan—Ayúdame James!!! El malvado de snape me come!!

Sirius—Yo te salvare mi doncella!!!

James—Ya pues!!! Déjenme!

Remus—Doncella!!!! ^o^ XD XD

Susan—que le pasa a Remus?

Sirius—Yo estoy mas preocupado por James!!

James—Por mi?? 

Sirius—Alguna vez en la historia de la humanidad alguien se ha muerto de celos?

James—Crees que estoy celoso? De que Lily, salga con este tipo roñoso? Solo quiero protegerla por que es mi amiga...

Susan—También es mi amiga y yo no me puse a gritar como loca!!

James—Lo dije muy alto?

Remus—XD Siii!!

***************************************************************

**Afuera en el Parque**

Lily—Ah pero quien se cree ese que es??

Snape—Mmmm tu novio??

Lily—QUE!!!???? Claro que no!!! 

Snape—Ok! Ok! Perdón!! No te exaltes!!

Lily—Si, perdón estoy un poco sensible hoy...

Snape—Si a mi me confundieran con la novia de Potter también lo estaría!!

Lily--^-^

Snape—Bien, Gane! La apuesta!!

Lily—La apuesta?? Que?

Snape—Ya puedes volver con tus amiguitos Evans...

Lily—Que? Que Apostaste con James!!??

Snape—No necesitas saberlo Evans!

Lily—Claro que si!!

Snape—Bueno pues averigualo, (risa malvada) jajajajja Gane!!

**En las tres escobas..**

Lily—JAMES!!!JAMES!!! Donde estas??

Susan—Lily! Calmate! James se fue con Remus al Castillo, y nosotros te estábamos esperando, vamonos!

Lily—Que cobarde pero espera que me lo encuentre!!

***************************************************************

Lily—Ahí estas James! Que fue lo que apostaste con Snape?

James—Me hablas a mi?

Lily—James, no te hagas el ofendido y explícame!

James—Escucha! Creo que Sevy te llama!

Lily—De que estas hablando? James?

James—(abandonando la habitación)déjame en paz....

Lily—Pero....

Susan—Déjalo Lily

Lily—Que es lo que pasa?

Susan—Bueno, Esto es un secreto..

Lily—ok, cuéntame

Susan—Pero no debería...

Lily—Susan...*-*

Susan—Ok , no es que sea chismosa pero. Remus me dijo, que Sirius le dijo que James y Snape, apostaron a ver a quien de los 2 preferías, 

Lily—A quien prefería!! Que tontería!!

Susan—Espera!!todavía no acabo....entonces Remus me dijo que Sirius le dijo que Snape dijo que Lo ibas a preferir a el, y que aunque se odiaban el te iba a hacer sonreír.....

Lily—Solo trataba de ser amable!! Ni siquiera fue gracioso!

Susan—Si yo fuera James, también estaría triste...digo preferiste a un tipo al que le has hablado como 3 veces en tu vida que a el

Lily—Pues que tonto....

Susan—Y a quien preferirías?

Lily—O_o a ninguno Susan, a ninguno de los dos!!

Susan—Si como no.....^-^

***************************************************************

Hola!! Que les parecio?? Espero quie les haya gustado ^-^ 

**Gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews!!**

**Un saludo a: Myrtle, Shagy Sirius, Lena Ketina, Hermione de Malfoy y Gala**

** Muchas gracias!**


	5. BlancoNieves,Arielo y Pocahontas

Ron—Hermione, ya tengo hambre…. Ya vamonos!

Hermione—Ron!, ya estoy cerca....

Ron—Bueno y a fin de cuentas que estas buscando?

Hermione—Escucha: 

"Para saber si la persona tiene el hechizo de magortal, se debe tomar un trago de la siguiente mezcla:

**2 Cucharaditas de chocolate**

**4 Rebanadas de pastel de frambuesa**

**1 pedazo de piel de serpiente**

**3 pedazos de hígado de Bacalao**

**1 chicle masticado** "

Ron—Vaya! Que mezcla mas rara!!

Hermione—Ya lo se! Y tu que estas leyendo?

Ron—Yo? Nada!! ^//^

Hermione—Nada? Y ese libro que dice....el....diario...de...una...^-^?

Ron—Ah, ahí estaba cuando llegue!!

Hermione--^_^

Ron—Que pues esta suave

Hermione--^^

Ron—No te rías...

Harry—Hola chicos que hacen?

Hermione—Ron esta leyendo el diariojojoojo!!jajajajXD

Harry—El de la princesa?

Hermione—De la princesajajajajjaa XD

Ron—No le encuentro lo chistoso...

Hermione—Jaajajajajajajajaja!!!jejejejjeje!!! XD

Harry—El libro esta bonito Hermione!

Hermione—AJAJAJJA tu también lo leíste Harry?? XD XD XD XD

Harry—Que tiene de malo?

Hermione—No sabia que les gustaran las princesasjajajajjaja!! XD

Harry—Es solo un libro Hermione!

Hermione—Si, como quieras Blanco nieves!! Jajajaja

Ron--^_^ Blanco nieves!!

Hermione—Y tu Ron eres Arielo!!! 

Ron—Oye!! ¬¬

Harry—Uy si, tu Pocahontas!!

Hermione—Pocahontas? Por que no puedo ser cenicienta o la bella durmiente!

Harry--ah ya te enojaste verdad??

Hermione—Bueno, Blanca nieves es bonita, y al final se queda con el príncipe, y Ariel cumple su sueño al final, pero Pocahontas, pocahontas se queda sola y miserable en el bosque!!

Harry—Y miren quien es fanática de las princesas!! ^-^

Hermione— ¬¬

Ron—A pero, hay segundas partes de Pocahontas y de la sirenita ^-^

Harry—Y de Blanca Nieves no?, bueno entonces me rehúso a ser blanco nieves!

Ron—Quien eres entonces?

Harry—Soy... a ver....soy Aladdin!!

Ron—Y por que tu eres hombre?, entonces yo soy....yo soy...

Hermione—Pues si vamos a escoger, yo quiero ser Bella!!

Ron—Y yo la bestia!!!

Hermione/Harry—La bestia??

Ron—Ya pues no, quiero ser......

Hermione—Aladdin,....digo! Harry!!!

Harry--^-^

Hermione—Mira la mezcla que tenemos que hacer!

Harry—Dos cucarachitas de que?? Ni creas que voy a comer eso!!!

Hermione—Cucarachitas?? Ay Harry!!! Cucharaditas!!!

Harry—Bueno, bueno, pastel de la abuela??

Hermione—Harry!!!, de Frambuesa!!!

Ron—Yo quiero ser....

Harry—Piel de serpiente!!?? De donde vamos a sacarla!!

Hermione—Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez en la cámara secreta..

Harry—A no! Ni creas que voy a volver a ese lugar!, tu no entraste no sabes que es horrible!!

Hermione—Recuerdo que mencionaste que había piel de serpiente casi a la entrada no??, 

Harry—Yo no me acuerdo...

Hermione—Bueno tienes alguna otra idea?

Harry—Pues claro que.....no ._.

Ron—Yo quiero ser.....

Harry—Y que hay con el higo de bacalao....

Hermione—¬¬ Hígado....Tal vez podríamos pedirles a los elfos domésticos si nos podrían conseguir un poco!

Harry—Ah este es fácil!! Un chicle masticado!!!

Hermione—Un chicle masticado....por tu peor enemigo..

Harry—Que!! GUACALA!!!

Hermione—Lo siento, pero yo no hice el hechizo!!

Ron—Yo quiero ser....

*******************************************************************

Hermione—Ok!, ya tenemos las cucharadas de chocolate, el pastel de frambuesa y el hígado de bacalao, tenemos que ir por la piel de serpiente..

Harry—Bien ahí vamos!!

Ron—Recuerdas como la abriste Harry??  Di algo en Parsel!

Harry—ASHANA ASIETH

**Y los lavabos se separaron, y nuestros tres valientes amigos, se arrojaron al vacío..**

Hermione—Wow!! Este lugar es grandisiisisisimisimo!!

Harry—No lo seria si un basilisco te viniera persiguiendo!!

Hermione—Aquí esta...solamente necesitamos un poco...

Ron—Oigan...

Hermione—Espera un poco..

Ron—Oigan...

Harry—Que pasa Ron??

Ron—ah!!Aragog!!!

Hermione—Que???Que??

Harry—Ay no!! Corran!!

**La araña gigante se abalanzo, para atacar a Hermione, pero en el ultimo instante, cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla Harry dio un mega salto y se puso enfrente de Hermione, protegiéndola con su cuerpo *-*....La araña le alcanzo a dar tremenda mordida en el hombro...**

Hermione—Harry!!!

Ron—Ay mama!!!

Hermione—Ron!! Ron!! Wingardium Leviosa!!!

Ron—Em…. Si!!

Hermione—1,2,3…

Hermione/Ron—Wingardium Leviosa!!!

**La araña voló por los aires, liberando a Harry**

Hermione—Harry!!! Estas bien!! Vamonos!

***************************************************************

Ron—Te duele mucho?

Hermione—Con estas vendas medicinales, se le pasara en un momento..

Harry—Ouch...cuidado

Hermione—Perdón!....y Harry....Muchas gracias....

Harry—^//^ no fue nada!

Ron—Oh no!! Tendremos que volver a ir!!

Harry—Que!! No tomaste la piel!!?? OoO

**(Música dramática) pon pon pon**

Hermione—Quien dijo que no? Aquí la tengo!! ^-^

Ron—Ay Hermione! Que haríamos sin ti!!

Hermione—Bueno, ahora solo nos falta el chicle masticado...

Harry—Tiene que ser una broma...

***************************************************************

**En el comedor a la mañana siguiente**

Hermione—Todo listo para el plan?

Ron—Sip, solo hay que esperar a que sean las 12...

Harry—En cualquier momento...

**A las 12 en punto Draco Malfoy, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle (como siempre) entraba  con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su lechuza se abalanzaba sobre el para entregarle un sobre.**

Crabbe—Drak! Que es eso?

Draco—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Drak?

Crabbe—No me acuerdo Drak!

Draco—Ay es imposible....

Goyle—Que es eso??

Draco—No se....dice así:

"Estimado señor Draco Malfoy:

Por medio de la presente me permito dirigirme a usted para informarle de la manera mas atenta y cordial, que usted ha sido el ganador del concurso mas importante de este año, no! De esta década y tiene el PRIVILEGIO de probar uno de los dulces mas exquisitos del mundo, dignos de la realeza, es por eso que de la manera mas atenta y cordial, como ya le había dicho antes, le sugiero que se tome su tiempo en masticarlo, y que no se lo de a sus amigos...

Atentamente y con mucha felicidad..

Los dueños del concurso"

Goyle—Wow!! Si que se me antoja!!

Draco—Bueno que eres tonto o que?? Dice que es para la realeza! Así que yo me lo comeré!!

**Draco se metió el chicle a la boca y lo mastico 1,2,3 veces**

Draco—Ahh!!!(escupiéndolo al suelo) GUACALA!!! Que clase de broma es esta!!  Goyle! Crabbe!! vamonos!! -

Hermione/Ron/Harry—JAJAJJA XD

Ron—Harry, de que sabor era el chicle? ^-^

Harry—Sabor hormiga!!*-*

Hermione—(Levantando el chicle del suelo) diac! Todo esta listo para el hechizo!!! ^-^

Ron—(Pegando un súper grito) YAAAAA!!!!

Hermione—O_o que?? Que pasa?

Ron—Ya se quien soy!! Soy... soy.... DUMBO!!

Hermione/Harry—Dumbo?? O-o

Ron—Bueno esta bien...Bambi!!

Hermione/Harry— ^-^u

***************************************************************

Hola!! Hace como mil años que no continuaba este fic pero la verdad ya se me habia olvidado!!!

^-^ esta parte es algo simplona pero me diverti mucho escribiendola, espero les haya gustado y dejenme reviews para recordar como se siente ok? Gracias por leerlo!! ^-^


End file.
